


Uncle Gavin and the Nannybot

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Makeshift Gag, RK900 is Nines, brief mention of child abuse, excessive use of the word nibling, gavin has a huge family, i mean they're making out at the start, just putting the whole-ass tag there in case anyone needs to filter out any-and-all, like he's the third of nine kids, nanny nines, nines downloads nanny protocols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Gavin is trying to take it slow with Nines.  He's got a big family, he's seen what rushing in can get you, and he wants it to be special with Nines. Not just a quick fuckHis niece shows up and he learns a few things about Nines.  Suddenly it's not the waiting that makes it special, it's them.





	Uncle Gavin and the Nannybot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dana and Socks for beta! <3
> 
> This is a riff on several discussions I've been having lately along the lines of "but what if Gavin had kids and no one knew about it?!"

**_niblings_ ** _ (n): a collective, gender neutral term for nieces and nephews. _

Gavin was doing his best not to lay back on the couch, but Nines was making that difficult. He must have something doping his saliva because every time they kissed Gavin's brain stopped working. Or maybe it was the fact that Gavin had wanted to fuck the dense bastard for  _ over a year _ and was finally making progress.

Of course, if he didn't want to lay back, his traitorous brain suggested, he could always just straddle Nines' lap. His back didn't care which one he did as long as he stopped twisting it uncomfortably. Gavin firmly ignored his back and just tightened his fingers where they curled in Nines’ jacket.

Nines' cool hand caressed the back of his neck and slid up into his hair as they continued kissing. Gavin hadn't felt like this much of a teenager in years. Normally by now he'd either be seeing someone to the door, or to the bedroom. Gavin wanted to take his time with Nines. He was someone Gavin really liked, really cared about. This wasn't going to be just a quick fuck. He was thinking of subjecting the poor tin can to his  _ family _ . Which is why he wasn't dragging Nines into the bedroom.

At first he thought the rapid taps were Auntie knocking something off the table because she wasn't getting enough attention. Then Nines broke the kiss and Gavin actually whined as his eyes blinked open.

"Someone's knocking at the door." Nines sounded entirely too neutral. They'd been kissing for a while, non stop, Nines should at least have the grace to sound  _ a little _ out of breath. 

When Gavin heard the knock himself, that line of thought vanished as he hopped to his feet, even more glad he wasn't in his bedroom trying to ride Nines into next week. That knock could not be a good knock, not at this hour.

Tasha's hand was still raised when Gavin pulled open the door. "Uncle Gavin?" 

Before he could even ask what was wrong, the girl flung herself at him, hugging him tight. "Hey, hey, kiddo," he said gently. He nudged her inside just enough to close the door, shooting Nines an apologetic look. "How'd you get here?" he stroked her hair, not missing the way she'd flinched slightly when he'd laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I used your override to get a cab."

Gavin couldn't hide the wince on his face at that. It was something that civilians weren't even supposed to  _ know about _ , let alone access, and now Nines knew he'd given it to a 14 year old. He put that out of his mind, though, since from the looks of things, she'd needed it for the exact reason he'd told her. "You did good, kiddo," he assured her gently. "Nines, can you grab a soda from the fridge? And there should be a curly straw in the drawer, thanks."

Nines hopped up from the couch and Gavin led Tasha to sit down. "Can you tell me what happened, Tash?" She didn't answer, instead watching Nines in the kitchen, head tipped to lean on Gavin's shoulder.

"Are you Nines?" Tasha asked, looking up at the android when he handed over the soda, already open with an elaborate curly straw.

"That is what your uncle prefers to call me," Nines said with a warm smile as he sat down.

"Uncle Gavin talks about you a lot." Tasha sat between them, sitting up straighter as she sipped.

Blushing faintly, Gavin gave Nines another apologetic look over her head, stroking Tasha’s hair since that didn't seem to hurt her. Gavin was gonna murder someone, if he was right about what was going on. Might cost him his badge but it would be worth it.   
  
"Jamie flipped out again," Tasha finally said, eyes fixed on the soda, both tiny hands curled around it.

"What did he do?" Gavin was suddenly glad Nines was there. He'd have a pitch perfect recording of everything she said, and depending on where, fresh as possible photographs of her injuries. Friend of the family or not, android evidence carried a lot more weight than human testimony these days.

"He came in my room, said he was looking for Jojo but Jojo's at a friend's house tonight. Then he saw that skirt Aunt Tina got me. Said it was too slutty for a girl my age. He started tearing through my closet, yanking things off hangers. I was just trying to wait it out, until Mom got home, then he tried grabbing at me. I got away but he grabbed my shoulder."

Gavin had to take a few slow, deep breaths to quell his rage. He was gonna kill the bastard. And maybe his sister, too, for letting an asshole like that hurt his niece.   
  
While Gavin was trying to settle himself, he heard Nines begin to speak, in a soft, gentle voice Gavin had never heard from him before. "Can you show me where he grabbed you, Tasha?" His voice was too deep to be womanly but it had a maternal edge to it. Then he tucked a wisp of hair behind Tasha's ear and Gavin's heart clutched a little.

She nodded and set the soda on the coffee table. She opened her hoodie and shrugged out of it. Nines took it, loosely folded it and set it aside. She had a t-shirt under it and pulled it off, leaving just a tank top and Gavin could see a hand shaped bruise already forming.   
  
"I think he scratched me but I can't tell, I just know it hurts" She tried to look over her shoulder and winced before straightening her neck.

"I can tell, poor thing. Do you mind if I record this?" Nines asked.   
  
His hand was very gently tracing the edges of her tank top, drawing it down enough to see the entire wound. Gavin knew Nines could see through the clothing, but for evidence, it was better to have photographs humans could comprehend. Thankfully there were no scratches but a few welts that had to sting.

"Sure," she gave a little shrug. "but it won't do any good." 

"It might not, but we have to try," Nines said with a smile that was warm and a bit cheery without being overly so. 

While Nines worked, getting a complete assessment of all her injuries, Tasha held Gavin's hand. Gavin leaned in and kissed her hair, squeezing her hand gently. When did Nines get so maternal? It was doing things to Gavin, and a tiny part of him just wanted to be alone with the android again.

Once Nines had all the evidence he could collect, Gavin went to get Tasha some PJ's, always keeping several sets in varying sizes for his visiting niblings. When he came out of the guest bedroom, he heard quiet giggling.

Nines was finishing up a story, his telling was animated but not too showy - just right for someone Tasha's age, and just the right amount of humor to relax her.

She took the clothes, then went to have a shower. "You're surprisingly good with her," Gavin said, sitting next to Nines, finding him even more attractive now, than before.

To Gavin's delight, Nines' cheeks colored slightly. When he spoke, his voice was normal again. "When I learned you had such a large and fruitful family, it occured to me that it would be advantageous to assimilate protocols relating to childcare. adolescent interactions, and child psychology."

Once Gavin processed what Nines was saying, he leaned in, catching the back of Nines’ neck and kissing him hard. Gavin drew back after a moment, licking his lips. "That really means a lot to me." 

"I'm glad," Nines’ neck was warm under Gavin's hand and Nines ’cheeks remained flushed. "I hadn't expected to use them on such an occasion, however."

Gavin grimaced. "All my niblings are welcome here any time, but Tasha and and her brother Jojo especially. Their mom, Jenny, had Tash when she was seventeen. Asshole didn't stick around." He kept his voice low while he spoke, not wanting Tasha to overhear. "Jenny doesn't have the best taste in men, and she tends to be overly trusting. Whatever Jamie tells her about tonight, she'll believe, even if you show her the bruises. He'll have spun some story about how Tash was misbehaving and he tried to calm her down or some other bullshit." 

"I assume family interference in the relationship has been unwelcome?" Nines hand was resting lightly on Gavin's knee as they talked.

"We've tried getting Jenny away from him. She's got a huge support network, she doesn't need to be with someone like that. He's a lawyer like our dad, so she assumes he's a good person like he is. He can weasel out of anything we try to pin him with. That's what Tasha meant, don't think we haven't tried. Speaking of which-" Gavin pulled out his phone and began sending a series of texts. Phone held in both hands to type faster, he turned and leaned against Nines.

He didn't explain what he was doing, Nines could see their content easily enough. A message to Jenny telling her Tasha was here and would be staying here at least over the weekend, since it was Friday. Another to his and Jenny’s parents appraising them of the situation, trusting Mom would make sure information got spread where it was needed. Her reply assured him of that, and that someone would swoop in to get Jojo from his friend's house before Jamie could, just in case. The last one to another sister with a daughter the same age, asking for a few changes of clothes for Tasha, brought by tomorrow. No part of this situation was good, but at least he had Nines' arms around his waist as he took care of things.

Gavin finished squaring things away, and had just enough time to turn and kiss Nines briefly before he heard the bathroom door open. "Let me get her into bed," Gavin said with a parting kiss.

Fourteen was generally too old to be tucked in, but this was extenuating circumstances, and Tasha deserved a little pampering. "I like him, Uncle Gav," she said quietly, Mr. Bunny tucked up to her chest as she lay on her side under the covers. Auntie was already perched on her hip, half asleep and purring away.

"Me too, kiddo." He kissed her forehead then turned the light off, leaving the vintage Olaf the Snowman night light in place. He thought it was creepy but the niblings all liked it.

Nines was just outside, probably having heard the exchange without even trying. With Tash tucked away, everything else done that could be done, Gavin finally had the attention to really appreciate Nines.   
  
"C'mere," Gavin grabbed his shirt and dragged Nines a few feet down the hall to his own room. Nines followed easily, bending when Gavin pulled him down for a kiss once the door was closed. "Wasn't planning on this tonight," he breathed between heated kisses as he tugged and pulled at their clothes, wanting them both naked. "But watching you with her-" He paused to all but climb Nines.

Nines must have gotten tired of bending because Gavin found himself lifted with his back to the wall, legs wrapping around Nines' waist as they kissed and fuck if that wasn't hot. "I hoped you would be pleased," Nines whispered against Gavin's lips. "If I'd known you would have  _ this _ reaction-" Nines broke off to kiss Gavin again, hard and deep. "I would have activated them  _ much  _ sooner."

Gavin groaned, then bit his lip, hard. "Fuck," he panted. "Maybe this isn't the best idea," he admitted, still clutching to Nines' shoulders. "Can't wake Tasha up and she's a-" He swallowed a needy sound as Nines' sucked on his throat. "Fuck, light sleeper."

"I believe I can keep you quiet, at least during the actual intercourse," Nines promised, his own voice a hoarse, needy whisper.

Gavin had to bite off another whine at that. He let his legs drop and they were soon undressing. Gavin's clothes were tossed into a messy heap, Nines’ draped carefully over the back of Gavin's desk chair.

A few more heated kisses and some whispered words, and Gavin had a pillow stuffed under his hips, another pillow clutched to his face to muffle his noises as Nines worked him open. Fuck Nines was good, seemed to know exactly what Gavin's limits were and was skirting the edge of them just deliciously.

Gavin actually bit the pillow when Nines' fingers withdrew. Then a hand on each cheek and a hot, blunt pressure, thicker than Nines' fingers. Gavin didn't even  _ breathe _ as he focused on that faint burn, savoring the pleasure of being split open like this.

Then Nines eased himself down so his body was plastered against Gavin's. That had Gavin whining audibly again, needing to pull his face out of the pillow to suck in a gasp. When Nines finally instituted his plan for keeping him quiet, Gavin shuddered with pleasure. Nines' hand was pressed firmly to Gavin’s mouth, Nines was careful not to cut off Gavin’s air. Having that strong, vicelike arm so close, Gavin gripped it firmly as Nines began to rock.

"I look forward to doing this again" Nines whispered against Gavin’s ear, as Nines pushed deep into Gavin every few words. "I've been anticipating this for quite some time, and it's far more pleasurable than I had been capable of preconstructing. Your body is far more snug-" An extra firm push this time and Gavin keened against Nines' hand. Nines went on, "-and accommodating than I would have believed." He bit at the back of Gavin's neck. "I am eager to hear how you'll sound unrestrained."

If Nines didn't pick up the pace, he might never find out because Gavin would be  _ dead _ . He tried to communicate his dire straits by pushing back but for a moment, he didn't think Nines was getting the hint and  _ whined _ .

Nines even slowed down and  _ stopped _ , buried to the hilt in Gavin's quivering hole. "Am I to understand, Gavin darling, that you wish for a more vigorous coupling?"

Yes! Yes, that! More vigor-Gavin just tried to nod, and whine, and push back. What was it about Nines, more than anyone else, that turned him into such a needy little bitch?

Before he had time to really consider the question further, Nines demonstrated that he had very much gotten the message. With his mouth pressed against Gavin's neck, Nines’ hips began to thrust, hard and deep. Gavin was extremely glad he paid for a high quality bed that wouldn't squeak or pound against the wall no matter how hard he was getting railed.

Otherwise the jackhammer like pace Nines had set would have woken Tasha, no matter how quiet Gavin was forced to be. Finally getting what he needed, Gavin let himself revel in it. He rocked back but couldn't move much, not with Nines fucking him like this. Gavin’s world soon narrowed to Nines' cock, fucking deep into him over and over, that hand perfectly tight to his mouth, and Nines' breath, quick little pants and half gasps of Gavin's name, actually sounding worked up.

Later, Gavin couldn't even remember which of them started coming first, just that he was panting, getting a little lightheaded from his own orgasm and he could feel the thickness of Nines' come inside him.

"Def-" Gavin had to gulp in a few breaths once Nines removed his hand. "Definitely have to do that again," he panted and he could feel Nines' smile against his shoulder where he'd been pressing little kisses.

"I very much look forward to that," Nines murmured, then began to ease out of him. Any other night, Gavin would have kept Nines there, teasing and wiggling until he was up for round two. But with one of the niblings in residence, Gavin already felt a little guilty for what they'd done so far.

Ten minutes later, with Gavin freshly showered while Nines changed the sheets, they were settled back in bed, both in pajama bottoms and t-shirts.   
  
"Do you even sleep?" Gavin asked with a yawn. Selfishly, it almost didn't matter, he wanted to fall asleep with Nines and the android could just deal.

"When I obtained the childcare protocols, I also obtained a sleep simulation subroutine." 

Spooned as they were, Gavin couldn't see if Nines was blushing, but he'd bet dollars to doughnuts that he was.   
  
"Thank you," Gavin whispered. Reaching for Nines' hand, he loosely twined their fingers and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Gavin woke up to the smell of breakfast and learned Nines could cook, too, but that's another story altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> His cat's name is Auntie because she was a gift from a four year old nephew and 'uncles need aunties'


End file.
